The inventive concept generally relates to memory devices, and more particularly, the inventive concept relates to a memory device, a memory system, a method of operating a memory device, and a method of operating the memory system.
Memory devices that are used to store data are classified as either volatile memory devices which loss stored data in the absence of power, or nonvolatile memory devices which retain stored data in the absence of power. Flash memory devices are a popular example of a nonvolatile memory device, and are often utilized in mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, fixed computers, and other devices. In order to improve the reliability of nonvolatile memory devices, it is desirable that they be controlled to operate adaptively to data retention characteristics.